1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for controlling a seat of an optical lens on a laser processing machine, and especially to a method applicable to various laser carving machines, laser cutting machines etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional laser processing machine, when an optical laser lens-seat xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is reciprocatively moved on a slide rail xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, the stroke of one way of moving includes an accelerating, a constant-speed and a decelerating process. Referring to FIG. 1, by virtue that in the constant-speed zone xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d, the speed of the laser optical lens-seat xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is most stable and suitable, and the output of a conventional laser element is controlled to be constant to prevent occurring of uneven speeds on the right and the left sides of a working zone xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d where a working piece xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d is placed in, which uneven speeds may result uneven irradiating amount of laser at each displacement unit. Thereby, the working zone xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d is set only in the constant-speed zone xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d, an accelerating zone xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d at the left side and a decelerating zone xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d at the right side of the working zone xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d can not afford working and form inactive sides. Therefore, when a working piece xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d is larger, practically, the area of the constant-speed zone xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d shall be increased, and the entire working zone xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shall relatively be increased to receive the working piece xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d in the constant-speed zone xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d without affecting the working piece xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d. However, no matter how it is changed, the working zone xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d is available only in the constant-speed zone xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d; the accelerating zone xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and the decelerating zone xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d are not available and thereby are wasteful and not desired.
And as shown in FIG. 2, when in working of the laser optical lens-seat xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, a fixed stroke such as of 4 cm length is necessary for accelerating from the starting to the constant speed, while if the working area is very small, say 2 cm, in a working process of a conventional structure, 8 cm will be left for the two sides including the accelerating zone xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and the decelerating zone xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d and this is far larger than the length 2 cm of the middle constant-speed zone xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d, and the laser optical lens-seat xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d must move reciprocatively within a larger scope 10 cm for processing on the 2 cm small working piece to result nonsense virtual works. And this is also a defect of the conventional methods.
In view of the above defects resided in the conventional methods, the inventor of the present invention thought a way to improve and provided a method for controlling an optical lens-seat on a laser processing machine to increase the speed of working and reduce the time of working.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for controlling an optical lens-seat on a laser processing machine to increase the speed of working and reduce the time of working.
To achieve the object, in the method for controlling an optical laser lens-seat on a laser processing machine of the present invention, the optical laser lens-seat divides the working zone into three parts when it is moved over the working piece, the optical laser lens-seat can stay at the first part to be accelerated, at the second part in a constant speed, and at the third part to be decelerated. Thereby, the optical laser lens-seat can maintain a normal output power when it is in the constant-speed zone, the output power will be relatively increased when it is in the accelerating zone, and the output power will be relatively reduced when it is in the decelerating zone. Thereby, the amount of laser irradiation in each displacement unit can be equal, hence the distance of moving required in working can be reduced; this can increase the speed of working and reduce the time of working.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty and features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.